There's No Place Else for Me to Be
by DrKatniss
Summary: Lincoln makes one of the most important decisions of his life when he chooses to stay with Olivia "over there". This story is set after Worlds Apart 4x20, and is a glimpse of what is going on in the Red Universe, and Lincoln's new life.
1. Chapter 1

There's No Place Else for Me to Be Chapter 1  
By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, or any of the characters. I am doing this purely for fun.

Author's Note: This the first time that I have written fanfiction in quite a while - and my first Fringe fanfiction. I really wanted to write a Lincoln centered fanfic to fill in some details about what is going on in the Red-Verse after 4x20, World's Apart. I hope to make it a multi-part fanfiction, but I think it can also work as a standalone. I would love any feedback.

* * *

Lincoln had never felt time move so slowly. In fact, he had never thought much about the progression of time before now. As the moments ticked down and he waited for the bridge to be resolved for good he had a moment of panic - was he making the right decision? He was never one to act rashly or hasty, but then again, he was never one to feel like he fit in. Maybe by making this new, bold choice, he was deciding to be the man who he wanted to be. He had learned that from, well, himself.

For countless nights after the death of his alternate self, he had lain awake in his hotel room, pondering how they had ended up so different. He kept coming back to the same thing in the end - the alternate Lincoln had made a choice. He had decided that he would be confident, and in charge of his own life. After coming to that conclusion Lincoln was still awake every night - but for a different reason. He had started to think about how things could be different for him. And it hit him, maybe he was in the wrong place. Maybe, just maybe, he was meant to be somewhere different.

He had never felt like he had fit in, the only time he really made a connection was with Robert and his family. Then there was Olivia. That night in the diner was what he thought would be the beginning of him having a place to belong, a person to help him figure out where his home was. And then as quick as it had begun it was all gone again.

But then there was Liv. She was so different, but so much the same. He found that he had a great rapport with her. He had been helping her to investigate the shapeshifters and David Robert Jones on her side for nearly a week when it happened the first time. He forgot that it wasn't his side, his universe. He could picture himself here more easily than he could back in his own universe. He felt he had a purpose here, and he felt that he had someone who needed him as much as he needed someone. That's why he did it. That's why he decided to stay. As much as he chided himself for being hasty, he realized deep down that this decision had been weeks, maybe even months in the making.

He glanced over at Liv, and she smiled back at him. He knew he had made the right choice. The questioning look she had given him moments earlier, when he had stepped to her side and told her that he thought she could use some help, had quickly turned into a smile. He knew this was crazy, but it was his decision and he was making his life what he wanted it to be.

Then, the moment they had been anxiously awaiting arrived. The device successfully overloaded. The bridge was severed. Despite all of his reassurances to himself, his panic immediately returned. Until he looked at Liv. She was looking at him like he wasn't real, like if she touched him, he would disappear. Then, she laughed, the shakiness of her voice the only thing giving away that she was not as confident and together as she would like him to believe, "Well, looks like the world didn't end."

He smiled back at her, "Nope, didn't end."

"So, I guess that means you'll be needing to look for an apartment," she paused, as if considering something carefully, "or, I do happen to have a spare bedroom. It's yours for the next few days, if you want it."

His smile widened, "There's no place else for me to be."

She furrowed her brow slightly, as if his words had triggered a distant memory that she couldn't quite place, then she laughed, "Are you ready to begin the first day of the rest of your life?"

His choices had led him here, and he was more than ready to see where they had taken him, "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

There's No Place Else for Me To Be - Chapter 2

By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or it's characters. This is merely being written for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you for your wonderful comments! I hope you enjoy chapter two. I hope to update soon and continue the story - I would love any reviews/comments about the chapter.

* * *

Liv shifted the paper bag full of Chinese food to her left hand while keeping the other bag in her right. Just as she was going to precariously reach into her pocket to retrieve her key, the bag of food was snatched from her right hand. She looked up with a start to see Lincoln smiling at her.

"There's no reason for you to risk the wonton soup in order to get the door open."

She easily fell into banter with him, "You know, I am a highly competent Fringe agent, I think I can handle opening the door with full hands."

"Yes, but why risk our food when you don't have to?"

"I suppose you have a point," she started as she moved closer to him.

Lincoln wasn't quite sure what was happening. Maybe he was just too exhausted to read the situation, but Liv flirting with him, and subsequently invading his personal space seemed like it might mean something. Before he could think of how to react, she reached up above the door frame and grabbed something.

"Here," she said, handing him a key, "Since you are so gallant, you should open the door. It's my spare."

Lincoln quickly opened the door and tried to hand the key back to Liv - but she stopped him, her hand briefly brushing his, which did not go unnoticed by either of them, "No, you hold onto it. You'll be staying here for a few days, and I can't have you sitting out here like a lost puppy waiting for me to get home."

It took him a moment to recover, and he stuttered out a quiet, "Thanks."

Liv smiled to herself, she definitely could get used to this. Her Lincoln was so sure of himself - she felt she rarely could set him off balance. But this Lincoln was sweet and easily flustered. He was a nice guy - which made Liv pause for a moment. Her Lincoln was always important to her - how could he not be? He was her partner. She always suspected that he might want to be more than friends, but she never seriously considered it as a possibility. Sure, she did not know how she would have made it through her breakup with Frank without him as a shoulder to cry on, but he was always so self-assured and assertive. Which was decidedly not her type. She liked nice guys. That thought stopped Liv cold in her tracks - she could not fall for him, not right now. She was probably just feeling the results of missing her partner and she was projecting her feelings onto his double. All they were doing was continuing their usual witty banter - there was nothing romantic between them.

Lincoln chose that moment to hold the door open for her and shoot her an adorable smile that showed his dimples.

"Thanks," Liv said walking through the door, grabbing the bag of food from his hands and setting it on the table. Those damn dimples. Her Lincoln knew they always worked on her - and it did not matter how nice of a guy this Lincoln was, it was just a matter of time before he figured it out too.

Lincoln took in his surroundings, "You have a nice place."

"I will give you the tour later. I am starving," Liv said as she quickly started dividing the containers of food between them and sat down on the couch.

"That sounds good," Lincoln said grabbing his food and sitting down on a chair facing her, "I can't even remember the last time I ate."

After a few minutes of silence a thought occurred to Liv, "Why the urgency in finding an apartment - can't you just stay where you have been staying while you have been working with us?"

"Actually, no. I have been going back to my side every night", Lincoln noted Liv's confused look and continued, "My Broyles thought it was best that we keep everyone on their own side of the bridge when not strictly necessary - in case it caused an instability. Also you do not want to see me without my morning coffee," he smiled, then turning more serious continued, "Honestly, as much as I liked it over here, it wasn't home."

Liv's curiosity was piqued, "So what changed?"

Lincoln paused momentarily, realizing his instinct was to ignore the question, but that he had made a conscious choice to be who he wanted to be. He looked Liv in the eyes and simply stated, "I realized I was wrong, and that home isn't necessarily where you were born, but where your heart is."

Liv was not sure how to respond- was he saying what she thought he was saying? This was all too much for her to handle. She stood up suddenly, accidentally knocking the remainder of her lo mein off her tea table and onto the floor.

As she bent down to pick up the spilled noodles she suddenly had a flash of a memory. She was sitting on the ground - no laying - in a shop. There was discarded lo mein next to her, and she was being held by someone - Lincoln, definitely her Lincoln. He was crying, and she was in pain- why was she in so much pain? She could swear she heard Lincoln say that she had a son...what was going on? Then she was being handed a small bundle and things clicked into place - Henry, her son.

"Liv! Can you hear me? Olivia!"

Liv blinked awake disoriented. She was on the floor and Lincoln was holding her- but it wasn't her Lincoln, and it wasn't a Chinese shop. It was her apartment. She looked up at him confused, "What's going on? Where's Henry?"

Part of Lincoln was relieved that she was awake, but an equal part was worried that she seemed so concerned about someone she had never mentioned before, "Who's Henry?"

"He's my son."


	3. Chapter 3

There's No Place Else for Me to Be Chapter 3

By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe, or any of the characters. I am doing this purely for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful comments! You inspired me to keep writing! I have a plan on where the story is going, and I hope to update more frequently. I had a plan for this chapter - but it took on a life of it's own and ended up completely different than I initially expected. I hope you enjoy it! I would love any comments or feedback.

* * *

It was a disconcerting feeling, not being able to trust your memory. It had happened to Liv once before.

She and her Lincoln had been on assignment and had ended up in what seemed to be an empty storehouse. Neither of them realized that the reason for the very murders they had been investigating was an invisible gas that affected the limbic system of the brain. It overstimulated the amygdala, causing a rush of fear and aggression in those exposed to it and inhibited the hippocampus, which temporarily stopped the formation of new memories.

She and Lincoln had had very different reactions to it. After splitting up for mere minutes, Liv had become paranoid and convinced that someone in the building was trying to kill her. When she encountered Lincoln he was still lucid.

The cold that he had been nursing for a week had stuffed his nostrils, which had given him limited exposure to the gas. He had spent a very tense fifteen minutes trying to prove to Liv that he was her partner, not a shapeshifter, and that she was perfectly safe.

Reflecting back on it, she realized how much faith he must have had in her. She was a raving lunatic, waving her gun around and threatening to shoot him. All the while he had cautiously reasoned with her, and put down his own weapon. He had even had the presence of mind to instruct her to use her portable oxygen container, which helped to flush the gas out of her system.

She would never forget his grin after the whole ordeal when they were safe outside, and he said, "I guess we're even now; You saved me once, and now I've saved you."

Liv held back a sob - they would never be even again. She wasn't able to save him last time, the time when it really mattered. Now she was sitting on her couch drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea and trying to avoid eye contact with another version of Lincoln. She could tell that the sob had gotten Lincoln's attention, as his eyes met hers despite her best efforts.

She could see that he was hesitant to say anything, especially after how she had snapped at him and pushed him away when he had tried to help her up from the floor earlier.

"Liv," he said cautiously, "Can I get you anything else?"

"You know, this is my house. I'm supposed to be offering to get you things."

He wasn't going to let her redirect the conversation again, "You said earlier that Henry was your son...I didn't realize you had a son."

Liv rotated the tea cup in her hands, then suddenly put it down on the tea table causing a bit to splash out, "To be honest, I didn't either."

Lincoln looked confused, so she continued, "It was like I had a flash of memory - like suddenly I knew things I hadn't known a minute earlier. Some of the things made sense, and some of them didn't. It was really bad when I fell to the floor, but now I can sort out which is which."

"Has this happened to you before?"

Liv hesitated, not sure how much to say, "No. This was the first time anything like this has happened to me."

"It's just," he started, then sighed before continuing, "It sounds a lot like what happened to Olivia, uh, my Olivia, uh, the Olivia from my side," he gave a self depreciating laugh, "We've got to figure out a better way to say that."

The idea of ceasing to think of her partner as her Lincoln was not something Liv even wanted to contemplate. She decided in that moment that she never would stop thinking of him that way.

She realized that Lincoln, the other Lincoln, was waiting for her response.

"Yeah, it does sound like some of the stuff I read in the case files that you brought over."

"Maybe you should get checked out by the medical division tomorrow."

Liv flashed to Lincoln, visiting her in the hospital. He had made a joke, suggesting that she name her baby after him. She hadn't even had it in her to make a snarky comment back to him. She had just smiled and accepted the flowers he gave her. Another flash - and she was in the same living room she sat in now - hugging Lincoln and telling him that he was the only one she trusted.

Liv stood suddenly, the blanket on her lap falling to the floor, "I've gotta go get some rest. The guest bedroom is the first door on the right. Have a goodnight." With that she was gone. She thought she heard a muted "goodnight" from Lincoln as she had left the room. She realized she wasn't being a very hospitable host, but she needed to be away from him right now. He seemed to be triggering memories in her that weren't hers - or maybe they were? Maybe if she got some sleep this would stop. Maybe she could learn to control what was happening to her.


	4. Chapter 4

There's No Place Else for Me to Be - Chapter 4

By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or it's characters. This is simply for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you for your comments and positive response to my last chapter! I know it's only been a few days but this story apparently wants to be written. Enjoy the new chapter, and please let me know what you think.

* * *

Lincoln rolled over in bed and saw the clock blinking 12:00 in bright red numbers. He reached over to unplug it, then picked up his watch from the nightstand. It was actually 6:00am. He was surprised that he had gotten any sleep - under normal circumstances he barely slept. Getting sleep in such a foreign circumstance, was well, foreign to him.

He was trying not to worry about it - but he had made a life altering decision by coming to this universe. Now it seemed like he might not even have a place here. Liv was his primary motivation in coming here, and since she had fallen on the floor the previous evening, she had been acting distant. Even worse was that she seemed to be exhibiting symptoms similar to those of his own Olivia once her memory from the other timeline started returning to her. What if this Olivia started to forget him too? Would he be here, all alone yet again, in a foreign place?

Lincoln ran his hands over his face - it was far too early in the morning to be worrying like this. He needed to at least have his first cup of coffee before agonizing over the implications of this decision on his life - oh - there would be no more coffee in his life. He would have to get used to that.

A loud noise, which sounded like the front door closing got his attention. Lincoln pushed the covers off of himself and cautiously walked into the living room. It was empty. Then he noticed an envelope and note on the kitchen table. He walked over to it, and brushing sleep out of his eyes, read it.

"Lincoln - I went into work early. I left you my Lincoln's show-me and a couple Juniors. You should be able to get yourself some breakfast and make it to Fringe division with that. Then we can look into getting you your own show-me. - Liv"

Lincoln wasn't sure how he felt about using his double's show-me, but it was a simple solution, and a creative way for Liv to avoid seeing him, which seemed to be a priority for her at the moment.

* * *

Liv scanned her show-me and opened the door to the Fringe division offices. It was nearly deserted except for Astrid. Most people would not come into work until a few hours later, but Liv needed to get out of her apartment.

Not even 24 hours earlier she was hopeful and happy that Lincoln had decided to stay in her Universe. Frankly, it frightened her a little bit that she had become so instantly attached to him, but it also felt like a blessing. She was being given another chance to make things right with Lincoln. He may not be her partner, but there were moments when she would look at him and almost forget everything that had happened.

Now, she was anxious that he was still a part of her life. The earlier night had started out flirtatious, but had ended with her deciding that she needed to put as much space between herself and Lincoln as possible. Something odd was happening around him, and she was starting to worry that she was losing herself.

"Good morning Agent Dunham. It is nice to see you here so early. It gets lonely sometimes", Astrid said, startling Liv by breaking the silence.

"Morning Astrid, always happy to help make this place a little more bright and cheery."

Liv hesitated for a moment, then continued, "Is anyone in the lab this morning?"

"No, you're the first one in other than me."

"Thanks," Liv said, grabbing her security badge from her desk and walking toward the elevator.

During the entire elevator ride, Liv couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decision. She was clearly seeing side effects, but maybe even those could be harnessed and be beneficial.

She scanned her ID against the lab door and it opened with a cold gust of air. Her eyes scanned the room until they found their destination. A large gray refrigeration cabinet stood on the back wall.

She had never done this herself, but she had watched Brandon do it enough times that she was sure she could manage. She opened the cabinet and after only a few moments of searching, she found what she was looking for - a small tube of the pink liquid.

She grabbed the injection gun that had hastily been discarded on the counter a day earlier, and loaded it with the tube. Taking a deep breath, she placed the cold metal against her arm, and injected herself with the liquid.


	5. Chapter 5

There's No Place Else for Me to Be Chapter 5

By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or it's characters. This is simply for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you for your continued support! I am so happy that there has been a positive reaction to my story! I love reading your comments and feedback! I am more excited than ever to revisit Lincoln and Liv after seeing how awesome their future is in the series finale!

* * *

The noise of the elevator door closing was almost too much for Liv to bare. Her headache seemed to be getting increasingly worse by the second. Maybe she should have waited until Brandon had assessed her before giving herself another dose. Regardless, it was over, she already did it and now she would have to live with the consequences. Hopefully the worst hangover ever would be the only side effect that she would encounter.

Her ear cuff buzzed, and it nearly made her shout out in pain, "Dunham...", she managed to croak out.

The response came in the formal deep voice of the Fringe division entry guard, " Agent Dunham, Agent Lee has arrived and will need an escort into the facility".

"I will be down shortly to escort him, thank you Agent.", Liv said, clutching her head.

Her vision started to blur and she focused on the "stop elevator" button to try to ground herself.

Suddenly she wasn't alone in the elevator. Her Lincoln was there, with his overly gelled hair and winning smile. He looked hesitant for a moment, and then he pushed the stop button.

Liv looked at him, a question evident on her face, before she could speak he started, "You saved me."

She grinned, assuming this was just a continuation of their flirty banter, " We'll of course, I knew there would be a shiny medal and commendation in it for me", she said holding up the medal she had just been presented with.

He just stared at her for a moment, looking as if there was something he was trying to get the courage to say.

Then in a sudden rush of movement, his lips were on hers. Liv's thoughts went blank. For that moment all that existed was him and her in their own private bubble. After a moment of shock, she responded to the kiss, moving her lips slowly against his. She could feel him smiling against her lips as his hands tangled in her hair. He broke for air, and in that instant the world came back to her.

"Liv, I..."

She put her hand against his chest - gesturing for him to let her go first.

"Lincoln - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen."

His brow furrowed, " If it's because I am technically your superior, there are protocols that we can follow."

"No, it's not that...Ugh how do I say this? Lincoln, I have a boyfriend."

Lincoln stepped back suddenly, "Oh."

She wasn't sure what to make of his expression - his usual cocky self appeared to be gone and he was suddenly shy and standoffish.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Uh, yeah, you really should have," he said, running his hand through his hair, nervously.

"Are we going to be okay?"

His defenses were back up, and his smile no longer reached his eyes, "Of course! How could I ever hold anything against the woman who saved my life?"

She smiled, relieved that the seriousness of moments earlier was now replaced with their usual banter, "Don't think this makes us even... I expect to get one massive favor in return for that act of heroism."

This time his smile did reach his eyes.

Then he was gone.

Liv stood alone in the elevator - stunned.

She remembered that night, after she had received her first commendation. It had definitely not ended like that. She remembered Lincoln acting weird, and even a little bit shy on the elevator ride afterward. In fact, now that she thought about it, she remembered catching him staring at her. He must have been trying to work up the courage to kiss her. It was so bizarre to think of what could have happened between her and Lincoln, and it made her miss him even more.

Liv was distracted from her thoughts by the elevator dinging to announce its arrival in the lobby. Once again clutching her head, as a result of the overwhelming noise, she walked out into the brightly lit atrium, and was met by the security guard and the man who seemed to be triggering all sorts of confusion in her - Lincoln Lee.

* * *

Lincoln's elation at seeing Liv again turned to concern as he took in her appearance. She was pale and looked like she was in pain.

Without a second thought he rushed to her side and put his arm around her side to support her.

"Liv are you okay?"

"I... I just need some rest. Maybe we should sit down on the chairs before going upstairs to Fringe division."

He helped her over to the closest chair carefully, noting how she flinched with every step.

"Did you go to medical to try to find out what's going on with you?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"What does that mean?"

"Lincoln, I know what's wrong with me."

Lincoln was confused, if she knew what was wrong why did she seem worse today than yesterday?

She seemed to predict his next question, and continued without being prompted, "I can't talk about it in detail here since we are in an unsecured area, but I promise I will explain everything later."

"Liv, you've got to tell me something, you owe me that much."

That seemed to hit a nerve - and Lincoln was taken aback as it seemed that Liv's sudden, irrational anger overrode any pain she was feeling, "I owe you? I owe you? I don't owe you anything!"

She stood up unsteadily, "I owe him! I owe my Lincoln and now he's not here!"

"Liv, calm down you are going to hurt yourself," he said trying to steady her.

She pushed his hands away, "No! Don't help me, I don't deserve your help. I wasn't able to help him!"

Suddenly a light overhead burst and sparks went flying in every direction.

Almost instantly, Liv fell to the floor. Lincoln hurried to check on her. She was unconscious, and paler than he originally realized. He released a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding after he felt that she had a pulse.

At that moment he made himself a promise. It may be a difficult path that he had chosen when he stayed in this universe, but he going to be there for her. He was going to make sure that Liv would get through this.


	6. Chapter 6

There's No Place Else For Me to Be Chapter 6  
By: DrKatniss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or any of it's characters. This is being written purely for fun.

Author's Note: Thank you for such a wonderful response! I had been looking for Lincoln/Alt-Livia fics to read, and could not find very many, which is what motivated me to write this one. I am happy that you are enjoying it, and I look forward to completing it in the near future. As always, I would love any feedback/comments.

* * *

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt as if he was waiting outside the Principal's office, not that he had ever actually been sent to the Principal's office, but it was what he imagined it would feel like. In his youth, as with currently, he had often worried about the consequences of actions he had not even taken. Now here he was, somewhere that he would never have imagined himself to be. Sitting in the waiting room outside of Secretary Bishop's office at the Department of Defense in a completely different universe than the one he was from. He was more anxious than he had been in recent memory.

Secretary Bishop would be inevitably deciding his fate now that he was in this universe. When Lincoln had made his decision to stay he didn't think about what it would mean in regards to employment, his living situation, or even if he would be treated like a prisoner. The only thing on his mind was changing his fate, and following his heart for once. Now here he was feeling like an adolescent, and the woman he was here to be with was in the hospital. She was still unconscious when they brought her into the hospital, and they had not let him see her. He hadn't wanted to leave, in case she woke up, but he knew it would not be a good move to keep the Secretary of Defense waiting when he had requested his presence.

The door to Secretary Bishop's office opened, and his assistant stepped out,"Agent Lee," she said in a clipped, unwelcoming tone, "Secretary Bishop will see you now."

Lincoln stood up, smoothing his tie. He walked through the now open door and took in his surroundings. There was a map of the United States on the wall - some of the states were different than in his own universe. When Liv got better he would have to ask her about that. His attention was brought back to the matter at hand as Secretary Bishop cleared his throat.

"So good to see you, Agent Lee", Secretary Bishop said, standing, and extending his hand to Lincoln.

Lincoln shook his hand and took a seat in a fairly uncomfortable looking chair in front of the Secretary's desk, " It's good to see you too, sir."

"It's my understanding that you will be staying with us", the older man said, without breaking eye contact. Lincoln definitely did feel like he was in the Principal's office.

"Yes, I found that my time over here was very rewarding, and I wanted to continue my work."

"You must understand that this is a delicate situation. We have had a tenuous truce with your universe, but your staying here has raised some red flags amongst my myself, and my staff."

"Sir, please understand, I did not stay as a spy, or anything of the sort. I...", Lincoln paused momentarily, then decided to be completely, brutally honest.

He started again, with more confidence, "I stayed because they didn't need me on my side. I always felt like a piece that didn't fit. Like I wasn't in the right place. There was nothing tethering me down. When I was here, I felt like I had a purpose, that there were people depending on me. Even more so after what happened to Captain Lee... I want to help Oliv-", he caught himself, "uh, Agent Dunham. I know what it is like to lose a partner." When he finished he felt almost out of breath, everything he had been thinking had come out in a rush. He looked at Secretary Bishop expectantly, hoping that he had proved himself.

It felt like an eternity, in which all the self doubt crept back into Lincoln's mind, but then, Secretary Bishop smiled at him knowingly, "I think I understand the situation better now. You may stay, and with Agent Dunham's approval you are cleared to join her team."

Lincoln was relieved, but he couldn't leave it at that. He needed to know what was going on with Liv, so he put all of his cards on the table, "Thank you, sir. It's just, I...I need to know about what is happening to Agent Dunham. She told me that she knew what was wrong with her, but didn't tell me what. Then, earlier today she collapsed...and since then no one has let me in to see her. She's...I want to, no, I need to help her."

"Agent Lee, your devotion is commendable. I can assure you that Agent Dunham is under the care of my personal physician, and is absolutely safe. However, she has reported feeling oddly since the bridge closed."

"Sir?"

"You must have noticed that she is displaying symptoms similar to that of the other Olivia Dunham when she was being exposed to cortexiphan."

"Yes, I did notice. Is that what is going on? Was she forcibly exposed to cortexiphan?"

"No, not forcibly. She volunteered. After the death of Captain Lee, when Nina Sharp was apprehended, we found a supply of cortexiphan in her office. Agent Dunham hoped that by taking it she might gain an advantage over David Robert Jones, and acquire powers that might tip the scale in our favor."

Lincoln was having a hard time taking everything in. Liv had voluntarily been exposing herself to a dangerous chemical that she knew had horrible side effects.

"But wait, you said she has been feeling odd since the bridge closed. She wasn't feeling odd before that?"

"No, in fact she had been taking the doses of cortexiphan for nearly a month with no problems. My chief scientist, Stephen, has been administering them to her and monitoring her health. She showed some mild tele-kinetic abilities, but the incident this afternoon is the first one in which she seemed to have no control over those abilities."

"What about her memories? Is she losing them like the other Olivia?"

"I would not go so far to say she is losing her memories, but that she has become aware of alternate memories, which could provide valuable intel."

That hit a nerve with Lincoln, "Is intel all that you care about? Is your intel more important than her safety?"

"Agent Lee, given the current situation, I will forgive you your forwardness this one time. You must remember that this was Agent Dunham's choice. She has not been forced into it. To answer your question, yes, there has been a return on her investment of time and effort. However, due to her recent lack of control over her new abilities, Stephen has recommend that it may be time for her to cease her treatments, and I concur."

The Secretary's ear cuff buzzed, and he listened to it intently for a moment before switching his attention back to Lincoln.

"If you'll excuse me, Agent Lee, my next appointment has arrived. My receptionist will escort you to the second floor to receive your show-me and Fringe Division ID."

Lincoln stood, thanked the Secretary and left his office. At least he had a better idea of what was going on now, but it did not completely stop him from worrying. Something had been affecting Liv since the bridge had closed, and Lincoln couldn't help but wonder if it was him, and his decision to stay. A thought kept nagging at the back of his mind - was he hurting Liv more than he was helping her?


End file.
